Longevity
Longevity refers to long lifespans, usually far longer than human's. Description Many beings show extended longevity, usually by virtue of some supernatural trait. This can range from a 300 year average lifespan to near immortality. By race Wizards Due to their use of magic, the essence of creation itself, wizards can innately heal at the idealized maximum of human potential.[[Jim Butcher] forum post] For example, when human bones break, there is usually a fracture or flaw left behind after it has healed. With wizards this is not the case, as their bones have almost no detectable trace of any damage after healing. This, when extrapolated to other bodily functions, delays the natural breakdown of the body for a great deal of time before old age finally catches up with the wizard, allowing them to live in excess of 400 years.Dead Beat, ch. 4[[Jim Butcher] forum post] Denarians Denarians can draw upon the strength of the Fallen Angels bound to their coin; the Fallen's power protects the bearer from the ravages of time, allowing them to survive indefinitely. The loss of the coin causes the Denarian to age rapidly and die a short few years later. In any case, Denarians can be killed accidentally or intentionally.Dead Beat, ch. 37 Sidhe Sidhe, due to the protection provided by their Mantles, can only be killed on Halloween, when mantles are malleable.Cold Days, ch. 1 Scions Scions generally possess extended longevity, if not nigh-immortality, from their immortal parentage. They have been known to live for hundreds of years, although they can be killed.Blood Rites, ch. 35 Changelings Changelings possess extended longevity by virtue of their parentage, in this case faerie parentage. Choosing to embrace their faerie nature will turn them into fully fledged faeries,Summer Knight (novel), ch. 33 whereas choosing humanity (or refusing to make a choice at all) will nonetheless provide supernatural traits, with some changelings being older than some Winter Queens.Cold Days, ch. 51 Black Court vampires Black Court vampires are undead."It's My Birthday, Too" They are not technically alive as mortals or faeries are, and they do not die of old age; in fact, the older they are, the stronger they become.Blood Rites, ch. 6 Despite this, Black Court vampires can be killed by all of the traditional means laid out in Bram Stoker's Dracula.Blood Rites, ch. 3 White Court vampires White Court vampires derive nigh-immortality from a symbiotic spirit called the Hunger, which is what defines them as vampires. The Hunger feeds off of life essence, in a way defined by the vampire's House, using that essence to sustain itself and its host. So long as the vampire can feed, their Hunger will keep them alive indefinitely, though they can still die by accident or murder.Blood Rites, ch. 5 Red Court vampires Red Court vampires are considered undead,Grave Peril, ch. 18 and as such do not age. They are sustained by the blood they feed upon, which is stored in fleshy sacs called "blood reservoirs".Changes, ch. 35 Half vampires Half vampires are mortals who have received the blood thirst from a Red Court vampire, but have not yet given in and slaked that thirst, transforming into a full vampire.Changes, ch. 4''Death Masks, ch. 1 This blood thirst is able to sustain, empower, and heal its host to a partial degree, increasing their longevity by several hundred years or more. However, this spirit is sharply limited in the healing and regeneration it can provide, as it lacks sustenance.Changes, ch. 37 Outsiders Outsiders, like faeries, cannot be killed. They can be harmed, but they cannot die.Blood Rites'', ch. 42 References See also *Halloween *Starborn *Demons